Chema en la mira
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo, si lo acababan de despedir? AU humano, dedicado a Vicky. Oneshot.


**CHEMA EN LA MIRA**

 **ANTES** _de decir o hacer cualquier cosa,_ **Hetalia** _y etc., no me pertenecen, dedico este oneshot a_ _**Vicky**_ , _entre otras personas, y le agradezco a mi hermana **RutLance** por la ayuda en determinados fragmentos._

 _De sobra agregar que es un relato de ficción, cualquier coincidencia con otros relatos o historias es coincidencia, y se le pide una disculpa a las personas ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

 **Chema en la mira.**

-¡Aguas! -Abriendo las puertas de la cocina con una patada, y llevando el sartén en llamas por delante, José María tuvo que correr entre los comensales, todo con el fin de evitar la catástrofe.- ¡Es una bomba y va a estallar!

Por supuesto, la discreción que sus _"nuevos amigos"_ le pidieron, era algo que estaba lejos de su alcance, más tras alborotar a todo el mundo, que se dejó atrapar por el pánico.

-¡Ve! ¡Hermano, ayúdame!

Y por si fuera poco, no faltó el par de idiotas que no sólo le estorbaban, sino que corrían delante de él, imposibilitándole alejarse de la multitud.

-¡Morrito, hazte a un lado! ¡Caramba, muévete por favor! ¡Con una...! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Ay, Diosito Santo! ¡Voy a morir!

 **1 MES ATRÁS...**

-Lo sentimos, Chema, pero ya sabes cómo es el jale por acá.

Con esas palabras y unas palmadas en el hombro, José María Itzae abandonó el restaurant-bar en el que trabajara hasta unas horas antes, todo gracias a un niñito de papá que exigió un servicio que, dados los principios por los que Chema vivía su vida, se negó a prestar, y con una llamada y la amenaza de una auditoria a cada miembro del personal y sus proveedores, se tomó la decisión de que, quien metió la pata, debía irse.

-Bueeeno, al menos nadie más salió dañado... -Se dijo a sí mismo el de piel morena, mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha por un tramo poco transitado de la localidad.- Pero, ¿qué le voy a decir a mamá Lupita y a Finita?

La bocina de un enorme camión de transporte lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y no bien se detuvo para verlo dar vuelta, escuchó un gran alboroto, que se intensificó cuando el vehículo paró su marcha.

-¡Yo no sé nada, sólo me dijeron que trajera el camión aquí!

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y arrójate al suelo!

Y cuando se escucharon un par de detonaciones y los gritos agonizantes de los pobres hombres, José María perdió el color por completo, quedando totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

-Ve a ver si no hay nadie a la vista. Yo revisaré la mercancía. ¡Toris, tira a estas piltrafas en la basura!

Un hombre alto, esbelto, de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y vestido con una chaqueta de piel, pantalones vaqueros y anteojos salió del callejón en donde se llevara a cabo el tumulto, y clavó su vista en el moreno, quien tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Ust'd...

-¡Le juro que yo no vi nada! -Gritó aterrorizado Chema, poniendo en alerta al resto de los hombres, quienes salieron con pipas de hierro, llaves inglesas, navajas, pistolas y una sopa instantánea.- ¡A mí me acaban de correr de mi trabajo, no sé quiénes son ni quiero saberlo, no quiero problemas, por favor!

Uno de los hombres, aparentemente el más joven, se acercó y apuntó al moreno con una Glock, sin embargo, el rubio de lentes lo detuvo con un gesto.

-No necesitamos testigos, que lo tiren junto a los otros dos.

-Nec'sitamos que 'lguien conduzca. -Los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo a Chema, quien ya se había puesto de rodillas y llevaba rezados dos misterios en completo desorden.- En esp'cial, alguien que no ll'me la atenc'ón.

-No podemos fiarnos de un desconocido, nos llevará directo con la policía.

-No lo hará, lo mat'ré si lo int'nta. -Habiendo logrado que el menor bajara el arma, el rubio se inclinó para estar a la altura de Chema.- Por su pr'pio bien, esp'ro que sepa c'nducir.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...**

-Debimos haberlo matado y esperar al anochecer...

Los hombres, de quienes se enteró sus nombres gracias al joven al que sólo recordaba como Torito, acompañaron al moreno para asegurarse de que la mercancía llegara con bien a su destino, por desgracia, el futuro del mexicano aún era incierto, y tenía mucho miedo de hacer preguntas que hicieran enojar a sus captores.

-Disculpe, señor Osotierno, pero ya le dije que yo no debería ni estar cerca de gente... Así, sólo quería irme a mi casa y buscar en el periódico otro trabajo, no quería molestarlo a usted ni a su amigo Emilio.

- _¡¿De quién demonios estás hablando?!_ No respondas, y mantén la vista al frente. Esto es desesperante.

-Lo nec'sitamos, la p'licía no lo con'ce.

Berwarld, a quien Chema llamó Osotierno, señaló un retén policíaco a pocos metros de ellos, y Emil puso cara de fastidio, colocó el cañón del arma en las costillas del moreno y se puso una gorra.

-Por tu propio bienestar, vas a sacarnos de aquí sin llamar la atención, ¿entendido?

Con el terror robándole el aliento, el arma presionando su costado, el miedo que le daba la mirada seria del hombre de lentes, la incertidumbre de su destino y la tristeza y decepción que imaginaba de su madre y su hermana, si llegaran a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y con esas personas, José María sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, tragar saliva con dificultad y encomendarse en silencio a todos los santos que conocía.

-Bonsoir, mon ami. -Saludó el policía, un rubio de sedosos cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-Ah, caray, ¿está hablando en chino o en italiano? -Preguntó nervioso el moreno, y Emil se dio una palmada en la cara.

Más que enfadarse, el oficial soltó unas carcajadas.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no por esos idiomas. ¿A dónde vas, si puedo saber?

-Pos, vengo de un viaje, ya sabe, el trabajo. Y con este calor, uno sólo quiere terminar, ir a casa y tomarse algo refrescante, como una cervecita bien muerta.

-No hagas plática de bulto. -Le susurró irritado Emil.

-No, no, mon ami. Para refrescarse no hay nada mejor que un baño tibio y una copa de vino tinto, y con compañía resulta...

- _ **¿¡PORQUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS RETRASANDO LA OPERACIÓN, YOU BLOODY FROG!?**_ -Le gritó otro policía rubio, de ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y un evidente mal carácter, quién daba la impresión de haber tenido un mal día.

-No se enoje, se le va a caer el pelo. -Chema tembló más al sentir el cañón del arma presionando más las costillas y no evitó estremecerse.

-Shut up! Y tú, ¿porqué no le has pedido sus documentos? ¿Quieres que yo te haga todo el trabajo?

Y en lo que estaba gritando, el moreno se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

-¿Y ahora cómo le hago? Con las prisas dejé hasta la cartera en mi casa. Y no he renovado mi permiso de conducir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible, y en este país, que...?

Berwald posó su mano en el hombro de Emil para calmarlo.

-Usa esos doc'mentos. -Le señaló la guantera del vehículo. -No creo que lo n'ten.

-Con todo respeto, pero esta persona no se parece a mí. -Miró la licencia de conducir, cuya fotografia era de una persona de piel más oscura. -No creo que pueda engañarlos con esto, señor Osotierno.

-Arreglátelas entonces. -Dijo el más joven tras observar que ambos policías dejaban de discutir.

-Ah, ni hablar. ¿Podría mostrarme sus documentos, por favor?

-Seguro. - _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba el mexicano aterrorizado. - Je, je, je, je, je. Por cierto, qué bonitos ojos tiene.

El impacto provocado por la frase hizo que Emil soltara la pistola. Sin embargo, el policía de ojos azules ignoró el procedimiento y los documentos, puso su mejor sonrisa y apoyó su brazo sobre la ventana del camión.

-Bajo otras circunstacias tendría que arrestarte por exceso de simpatía. Pero como fiel defensor del amour, aceptaré tu cumplido si aceptas llamarme uno de estos días.

-Bueeeno. -Contestó nervioso el moreno, tras tragar un poco de saliva con dificultad.

Le entregó entonces una tarjeta personalizada al moreno. Éste se la entregó a Emil, que se la dio a Berwald, y el sueco optó por lanzarla por la otra ventana disimuladamente.

- ** _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?_** -Trató de quitarle los documentos al francés, mas éste se lo impidió usando su otro brazo.

-Bien, mon amour. Dado que tienes prisa, no voy a quitarte más de tu valioso tiempo. -Le entregó de vuelta los documentos sin siquiera mirarlos y le guiñó el ojo. -Esperaré tu llamada.

Dicho esto, le cedió el paso, pese a las protestas del inglés, quién trató inútilmente detener el camión con sus manos.

-Eso est'vo bien. -Dijo Berwald una vez que se alejaran del retén. -Cont'núa hasta la última av'nida, y da vuelta en la izqu'erda.

-Si, señor Osotierno. -Respondió José María apenas recuperó el habla.

Tras unos minutos, y un par de indicaciones, llegaron al destino señalado, y los hombres bajaron rápidamente a Chema, sin darle tiempo de replicar nada.

-Insisto en qué debemos matarlo y tirar su cuerpo en el primer basurero que encontremos.

-Levant'ríamos muchas sosp'chas. Lo llevaremos con _"él"_.

-¿Con _ese_ idiota?

Algunas de las personas que se encontraban descargando el camión se le quedaron viendo feo a Emil, aunque Chema no alcanzó a entender lo que decían a causa del castañeo de sus dientes, además de que estaban hablando en otro idioma.

-Hump. -Bufó molesto y se dirigió a uno de los hombres que estaban ahí. -Díganle al _"jefe"_ que llevamos un _"comodín"_ con nosotros.

El sujeto entró al edificio, y a los pocos segundos salió e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entraran.

-Vamos. -Emil empujó a José María. -No pienso aguantar a ese idiota todo el día.

Entraron al edificio y avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho, dirigiéndose a una habitación con una iluminación tenue. Ahí dentro, y tras un escritorio, un sujeto rubio de cabellos alborotados cepillaba con cuidado a un gato peludo.

-¡Qué bonito gatito! -Se le salió al moreno, ganándose otro empujón del más chico.

-¿Verdad que sí? He intentado enseñarle algunos trucos, pero sólo rueda de un extremo a otro de la mesa. Mira.

Dio un par de palmadas y el gato rodó de un extremo al otro de la mesa, tal y como había dicho el alegre hombre.

-¡Increíble! -Exclamó asombrado el mexicano, y tanto Emil como Berwald guardaron silencio absoluto.

-¿Quién es un buen chico? -El _"jefe"_ cargó al gato y empezó a llenarlo de besos. -¿Eh? ¿Quién es un buen chico?

- _¡Prrrr, prrrr!_ -Ronroneó el gato.

- ** _¿¡QUIERES DEJAR A ESE MALDITO GATO EN PAZ!?_** \- Gritó exasperado Emil. -¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender y no tenemos tu tiempo ni el de esa bola de pelos para perderlo con tonterías!

-Por gritos como ésos jamás conseguirás novia, Emil.

Berwald sólo permanecía callado. Sabía que era una batalla perdida el discutir con ese sujeto.

-Pero tienes razón, y hablando de razones, veo que llegaron antes del tiempo estimado, ¿qué sucedió Berwald?

El sueco dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro del mexicano, quien se estremeció aún más.

-Ev'dió a la policía sin l'vantar sospech's, conoce las calles y no tiene ant'cedentes. Podría sern's útil durante un ti'mpo. -Explicó el rubio de lentes, logrando que Emil se volteara a verlo con una expresión que no puede ser descrita.

-En ese caso, bienvenido, seas quién seas. -Soltó al gato para saludar de forma frenética a Chema.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**

-Berwald, ¿acaso perdiste la razón?

-Pero, pero... yo no puedo...

-Tú mismo lo dij'ste -Berwald se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos un poco con un pañuelo-, t'enes una madre y una herm'na que dependen de ti. ¿No te preoc'pa su bienestar?

-Pos, sí, pero...

-¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Bienvenido! -Y de nueva cuenta lo sacudió. -Berwald, Emil. Les encargo que lo entrenen.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo adiestrando piltrafas!

-Bueno, si no puedes seguir una simple orden. -Alzó un radio. -Tendré qué llamarle a Lukas y ...

Emil le quitó el aparato de las manos, soltando un manotazo en la mesa.

-No tienes idea de **_cuánto_ ** te odio en este momento.

-En realidad no, y no me importa. -Le respondió con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.- Te recuerdo que soy el rey de... ¡Oh, es cierto! Soy Mathías, alias _"El Rey del Norte de Europa"_ , y soy jefe inmediato de Emil y Berwald, casi somos familia.

-¿En tus su'ños o en tu im'ginación?

-Pero puedes decirme _"jefe"_ , igual que el resto de los muchachos. Te preguntarás qué hacemos aquí, ¿cierto?

-En realidad, no quiero saberlo, sólo quiero irme a mi casa y fingir que todo este día jamás sucedió.

-Entonces te lo diré. Somos una empresa que opera con contaduría creativa, de manera que no pagamos más impuestos que los necesarios y estamos en paz con el gobierno, ¿entiendes?

-Como quien dice, ¿lavan dinero?

-No, el lavado de dinero deja demasiadas huellas, aquí operamos vestidos de blanco.

Un silencio incómodo tuvo lugar en lo que Chema paseaba la mirada de hombre a hombre, ya que todos lucían bastante casuales.

-Pero nadie está vestido de blanco.

-¡Es un decir, idiota! -Explotó Emil, cansado de toda esa farsa.

-¡No me mate!

-Emil, trae unas cervezas. -Y sin prestar atención al más joven, Mathías volvió a cargar a su gato.

-No soy tu maldito mesero, ve tu por ellas.

Pero Berwald intervino, percatándose de las intenciones de su jefe inmediato.

-S'lo ve.

Apenas salió el malhumorado joven, los dos hombres se acercaron más a Chema, provocando que éste repasara de nueva cuenta, en su mente, la lista de santos conocidos.

-El dinero que producen los inmigrantes ilegales es considerado _"saldo blanco"_ , representa parte de las ganancias de muchas empresas, y su buen manejo implica grandes beneficios, en tanto se invierta de manera correcta. Nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos que esos _"trabajadores"_ mantengan los engranes en movimiento, ¿comprendes ahora?

-Eso, creo, señor Matatías. Entonces, ¿le dan trabajo a la gente como yo?

-Bueno, en cierta forma. Esta ciudad es grande, y nunca hay suficientes empleados en donde hace falta. Podría dejarte con Berwald y Emil, pero lo que ellos hacen no tiene nada que ver con mi área, tendrías que arreglarte con Tino, pero no creo que quieras tener nada que ver con él.

-Pero, pero, entonces, ¿por qué les dijo...?

-Ex'ste un c'digo entre nos'tros, y debes apr'nderlo. -Berwald se cruzó de brazos tras acomodar bien sus lentes.- Te mostr'remos los l'gares y sitios a los que podr's acudir, y los que debes ev'tar.

-¿Y por qué el Chato, digo, Emilio, no quiere...?

-No le hagas caso, ya te acostumbrarás a sus berrinches. Aunque si aprendes rápido, no lo verás, excepto cuando llegue a ser necesario, y nadie quiere que ese momento llegue. Entonces, ¿te unes a nuestro equipo de trabajo, o nos das la dirección de tu casa para mandar las flores?

-¿No puedo pensarlo un ratito?

-¡Seguro! Tienes 10 minutos, o el tiempo que le tome a Emil volver con las cervezas. Lo que suceda primero.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el de cabello platino entró con las botellas en mano, en ese preciso momento.

-Aquí está tu maldita cerveza, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-¡Y se acabó el tiempo! -Sentándose sobre el escritorio, Mathías abrió una de las cervezas.- Así que preséntate mañana a las 6 a.m. en dónde te dijimos, y ve bien aseado. Toma tu cerveza y ve a casa.

-Pero señor Matatías...

-Y desde este momento dirígete a mí como _"El rey del norte de Europa"_ , o el jefe, lo que mejor te acomode.

-Pero...

-Gracias por el favor de esta tarde, y como dije, bienvenido, Berwald, llévalo a su casa.

El rubio de lentes tomó del brazo a un atónito José María, y antes de que Emil los siguiera, Mathías abrió de nuevo la boca.

-Emil, ¿puedes traer el _"WhitCats"_ que te pedí para mi gatito?

-¡No me pediste absolutamente nada!

-Entonces ve y tráelo.

-¡No soy tu sirviente! -Pero a pesar de sus quejas, fue a buscar el encargo.- ¡Maldita sea!

Con la cerveza en manos, un sudor frío bajando por su espina, el temor que le provocaba el hombre de lentes, y la incertidumbre de su destino, Chema cayó en cuenta que estaba metido en una situación demasiado complicada, quizá peligrosa, y no tenía idea de qué decirle a su mamá y a Finita.

-¿Es 'sta tu casa?

-¡Ah, caray! ¿Cómo lo supo?

-No ti'ne imp'rtancia. V'mos.

-¿Vamos? Espere un poco, por favor, ¿qué le voy a decir a mi mamá y a mi hermanita? No quiero preocuparlas, pero tampoco quiero mentirles, ¿y si...?

-Yo me enc'rgo. -Y Berwald tocó la puerta.

 **29 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

-Chema, allá está tu " _cliente favorito_ ", el sujeto de Arizona.

-¿Pos quién entiende a Carlitos? -Disimuladamente, José María se asomó por la ventanilla de pedidos, notando entre los comenzales al sujeto en cuestión.- Siempre se queja de la comida, pero siempre regresa.

-Claro, como que no podemos correrlo por las razones obvias.- Sergio regresó su atención a los sartenes.- Por cierto, escuché un rumor, y que ésto no salga de aquí, pero dicen que los rusos están furiosos con _"los jefes"_ y que incluso ya enviaron a un asesino.

-Ves demasiada televisión, eso es lo que te pasa, boludo. -Diego acomodó un par de platos en la ventanilla de servicio.- ¡Salen la 5 y la 9!

-Por favor, esto es serio. -Chema pensó en los hombres rubios que conoció un mes atrás. Desde que lo llevaron a su casa no volvió a verlos, y para su fortuna, Berwald le dejó las indicaciones por escrito, y los otros trabajadores no eran muy diferentes a él, excepto por que eran de otros países y cada uno tenía sus motivos para estar ahí.

Por otra parte, si el rumor que el nicaragüense había dicho era cierto, la posibilidad de volver a verlos era alta, y tenía mucho miedo de volver a encontrarse con ellos.

 **EN LA NOCHE**

-Hasta mañana, y no olvides cambiar el menú regresando. -Se despidió Chema de Sergio y otros trabajadores, quedándose a limpiar con el argentino, quien estuviera mascullando cosas incomprensibles.- Diego, ¿no tenías algo que hacer hoy? Yo puedo encargarme.

-Che, no estoy muriendo de ganas de conocer a los padres de Marcela.

-¿'Tonces sí te vas a casar con ella? ¡Felicidades!

-No celebres antes de tiempo, ni digas babosadas, ya bastante tengo con el resto de los pelotudos que le metieron ideas a Marcela.

Enfrascados en sus deberes y en sus temas, no se percaron del rubio de ojos violetas que los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye Diego, ¿no se te hace que, de pronto, empezó a hacer frío?

-Como que estamos en otoño, Chema.

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Esa mañana, al llegar al lugar de trabajo, Chema le comentó a los otros trabajadores que sintió como si los observaran, y éstos confirmaron sus temores al asegurar que, en los últimos días, había personas extrañas rondando el restaurante.

-Ninguna sigue el código, así que se debe tratar de _"esa gente"_.

-Deberíamos decirle al _"jefe"_.

-¿Cuál es el menú del día?

Los principales temores del moreno giraban en torno a su madre y su hermana. ¿Qué sería de ellas si algo le pasaba? Incluso peor, ¿qué sería de él si algo le pasaba a ellas? Tomó su rosario en manos y se golpeó el pecho un par de veces, pidiendo que, lo que fuera a pasar, ocurriera lejos de ellas, a él si era necesario.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Sergio le habló a Chema.

-Es el jefe Tino, quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién? -Al percatarse de que los demás se alejaban y concentraban en el trabajo como si de ello dependiera sus vidas, José María tomó el auricular y contestó tras tragar saliva.- ¿Mande?

 _-"Buenos días, José María, ¿lo han tratado bien?"_

-Pos, si, supongo.

 _-"Eso me alegra, y le pido una disculpa. Tenía pensado conversar con usted y los otros empleados en persona, pero se suscitó una emergencia y no fue posible estar ahí en estos momentos."_

-Ah, no se preocupe, si es una emergencia, ¿qué se le hace?

 _-"Permítame preguntarle algo, ¿se siente a gusto trabajando para nosotros?"_

-¿Qué le digo? La mera verdad, tengo miedo. No sé quiénes son ustedes, qué tan malos sean ni cuantos problemas o cosas suceden y no me doy cuenta, por que la mera verdad, estoy un poco bruto y a veces se me van las cabras al monte, pero también me siento aliviado, por que bien que mal tengo trabajo y puedo ayudar en mi casa, y aunque me asusta pensar que volveré a ver a Osotierno y a Emilio, no les temo a ellos, bueno, no tanto, a Osotierno un poco, pero sólo un poquito, pero en fin, no temo por que, hasta donde sé, no he hecho nada malo.

 _-"Entiendo."_ -Tras una pausa, en la que se escuchó que Tino conversaba con alguien más, la llamada continuó.- _"Esta tarde iremos al restaurante, necesitamos evaluar algo, y de paso, advertirles de un pequeño problema que ronda por ahí. Lukas me dice que no hagan nada tonto, pero si algo llega a suceder, no importa qué, traten de ser discretos, o de lo contrario, puede que no volvamos a cruzar palabra."_

-Si, señor Tinito.

 _-"Se lo encargo mucho, y tenga un buen día."_

-Es propio. -Apenas se cortó la llamada, el mexicano se percató de que tenía la camiseta bañada en sudor y que los compañeros lo miraban raro.- Je, je, je, je, je, no me tardo, voy por una camisa.

A pesar de que la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, pasada la tarde los latinos se percataron de que los clientes habituales evadieron no sólo el restaurante, sino los negocios "asociados" cercanos.

-Si los jefes van a venir, deberíamos ordenar un poco este sitio. Sergio, revisa el inventario. Juan de Dios, revisa que los baños estén limpios, Chema...

-¿Qué pasó, Diego?

-Ponte a cocinar algo, y antes de que preguntes qué, cocina lo que quieras, no hay clientes.

-Bueeeno.

Con rapidez, cada uno de los trabajadores se concentró en sus labores. José María observó las frutas y, notando una manilla de plátanos bastante madura, decidió prepararlos con mantequilla, crema de coco, y un poco de ron para que dieran el golpe. Se relajó tanto,mientras esperaba el momento para agregar el ron, que no se percató del enorme rubio de ojos violetas que entró, con un paquete bajo el brazo, hasta donde estaba él.

-Eso huele muy bien, da.

-¿Verdad que sí? Quería hacerlo con azúcar, pero la crema de coco le da un buen sabor, y se entiende muy bien con el ron.

-Es una pena que nunca más volverás a cocinar, en especial por que me agradas. -Al decir eso, el moreno clavó su vista en él, sintiendo un escalofrío al verlo sonreír, y por lo asustado que estaba, vació toda la botella dentro del sartén.- Un regalo de mis jefes para los tuyos, espero que todos salgan volando con la explosión.

Iván -si, por si no se dieron cuenta de la identidad del rubio de ojos violetas- arrojó sin delicadeza el paquete, que al caer al sartén provocó que la salpicadura alzara las flamas y éstas se introdujeran al sartén caliente, amenazando con incendiar y detonar el paquete. Al alzar la vista, el rubio ya había salido, y Chema sólo tuvo una idea en mente.

-¡Aguas! -Abriendo las puertas de la cocina con una patada, y llevando el sartén en llamas por delante, José María tuvo que correr entre los comensales, todo con el fin de evitar la catástrofe.- ¡Es una bomba y va a estallar!

Por supuesto, la discreción que sus _"nuevos amigos"_ le pidieron, era algo que estaba lejos de su alcance, más tras alborotar a todo el mundo, que se dejó atrapar por el pánico.

-¡Ve! ¡Hermano, ayúdame!

Y por si fuera poco, no faltó el par de idiotas que no sólo le estorbaban, sino que corrían delante de él, imposibilitándole alejarse de la multitud.

-¡Morrito, hazte a un lado! ¡Caramba, muévete por favor! ¡Con una...! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Ay, Diosito Santo! ¡Voy a morir!

El mexicano vio su vida correr frente a sus ojos, y no le agradó mucho de lo que vio. Sus padres, sus amigos, otros adultos, desconocidos, mucha gente siempre decidió por él, la mayoría de las veces sin preguntarle, y pensó en qué podría haber sido de él si Tino, el único que realmente estaba interesado en su opinión, lo hubiese aceptado en su _"equipo de trabajo"_.

-Eso estallará en cualquier momento, da.

Frenando de golpe, pese a que las flamas habían invadido el paquete, José María se volteó hacia el ruso, quien estaba apoyado fuera de un auto con vidrios oscuros, salvo por una ventana en la que un par de sujetos con mala pinta observaban divertidos. Ellos mandaron la bomba, y querían hacer mucho daño sólo por que querían.

-¡Aquí está su orden, señores!

Y tomando una decisión por cuenta propia, Chema lanzó el sartén con la bomba hacia la ventanilla, de la que se oyeron los gritos de los hombres, que alcanzaron a salir del auto pocos segundos antes de que estallara el letal paquete.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? -Gritó el moreno ante el auto en llamas, mientras caía de rodillas y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.- ¿Ahora cómo voy a pagar ese auto?

Pese a estar aturdidos por la explosión, los hombres se incorporaron para desquitarse con el mexicano, pero no pudieron hacerle nada gracias a que Berwald y Emil llegaron a tiempo para detenerlos, amordazarlos y meterlos en el maletero de su auto.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! -Le gritó Emil, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle al moreno.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Dejarme sin trabajo, da. -El ruso, cuya sonrisa se tornó amenazadora, tomó con fuerza el hombro del moreno y lo levantó haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo.- ¿Qué me impide darte tu merecido?

Berwald tomó su pistola y apuntó para dispararle al ruso, pero no quería arriesgar a José María.

-Pos, pos, ¿que no te van a pagar? -Preguntó con una mezcla de dolor y terror el mexicano, usando su autocontrol para no llorar, al menos, de dolor.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena matarte, no lo disfrutaría. -Y como si nada, la sonrisa de Iván volvió a la normalidad, su aura se esfumó y soltó a Chema, quien cayó hasta el piso.- ¡Nos vemos, da!

-D'jalo que se vaya. -Berwald detuvo a Emil, guardó su pistola, le ayudó a Chema a incorporarse, y sacó las llaves del auto.- Vám'nos, tenemos que "depositar" a estos sujetos.

 **6 HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Debimos haberlo matado un mes atrás.

Con la habilidad que con los años habían obtenido, Tino, Lukas y Mathías despacharon a la policía, la prensa, y a un grupo de curiosos que no daban pintas de querer irse, hasta que regresó Berwald, que los hizo correr con sólo dirigirles la mirada. Emil estaba de brazos cruzados, ya que no podía ni debía sacar un arma en público, y Diego, por su parte, trajo un mate, que Chema bebió sin pensar.

-Gracias Diego, pero no me duele el estómago.

-Serás boludo. -Ante la proximidad de los jefes, el argentino se aseguró que no quedara nadie más en el restaurante y con una seña invitó al grupo de rubios y Chema a pasar dentro.- Chema sólo...

-No intentes justificarlo. -Lukas interrumpió al latino.- Actuó de forma irresponsable e indiscreta, puso en riesgo algo más que un par de vidas, y no es muy inteligente.

-Pero acabó con los jefes del sector ruso de nuestra localidad, sin comprometer a nadie más. -El finés se acercó a Chema y le sonrió.- Yo podría tenerlo en mi equipo, claro, si está de acuerdo.

-¡Pero él me agrada mucho! ¡Y yo lo vi primero! -Mathías abrazó al moreno.- Sin contar que sabe hacer auténtica comida mexicana.

-¡Por que es un mexicano, estúpido! -Estalló Emil.- No me importa que seas jefe, Tino, si él entra en el equipo, yo me voy.

-Está bien. -Accedió con tranquilidad Tino.- Siempre puedes trabajar con Lukas o Mathías.

La mitad de la cara del islandés se torció en un espasmo de ira. Lukas no iba a dejarlo en paz, a menos que se comportara como un "hermano menor modelo", y Mathías era demasiado insoportable para su gusto.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran!

-No quiero causar más molestias, ni quiero sonar ingrato, pero ¿no puedo renunciar y buscar trabajo en otra parte, en donde no corra el riesgo de perder mi vida?

-No te preocupes,a partir de hoy vas a trabajar para mí. Todo lo que debes hacer es conducir un camión.

-¿Nada más, señor Tinito?

-Nada más, y Berwald y Emil te acompañarán.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

 **FIN**

* * *

Si quieren saber más de "Chema en la mira", lo lamento, pero no sabemos si sus "jefes" le darán permiso... Y es un oneshot, para variar. ¡Nos vemos!

Por cierto, parte de la intención de este oneshot es divertirme un poco, y no se preocupen, la emergencia que detuvo a Mathías, Tino y Lukas de reunirse con Chema, fue por que al gato de Mathías se le fracturó la colita, pero ya está mejor.


End file.
